Joulun Ihme
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: -Cloud parkaisi tuskasta kun voimakas nyrkki osui hänen kasvoihinsa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin, jos oli tehnyt ollenkaan. Ehkä tämä oli kosto?- Jouluficci, mutta lukeaksesi tämän sinun ei edes tarvitse pitää joulusta ;D!


_Hyvää joulua kaikille! :)_

_Kaikki varmaan arvaavat jo, että tämän kömpelön tarinan on tarkoitus vain olla joululahja ja viihdyttää :D. Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat vaivautuneet lukemaan juttujani viimeisen vuoden aikana!_

_Mutta mutta, sen pitemmittä puheitta, henkilökohtaisesti tykkään tästä tarinalapsesta, se oli vaivaton synnyttää ja mielestäni teksti "hengittää" (ainakin jollain tasolla)._

_Peeäs, minulle saa antaa joululahjaksi palautetta, niin että tiedän miten kehittyä ;D._

* * *

**Joulun Ihme**

Cloud parkaisi tuskasta kun voimakas nyrkki osui hänen kasvoihinsa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin, jos oli tehnyt ollenkaan. Ehkä tämä oli kosto? Kosto luottokortista, brändivaatteista, kalleista aurinkolaseista, joita hän osti joka viikko uudet, kosto hänen komeista piirteistään, kosto hänen suuresta uima-altaastaan ja pienestä chihuahuasta, joka seurasi häntä palvoen joka puolelle?

Hetkinen, miksi kukaan olisi kateellinen chihuahuasta?

Ajatukset pyörivät ympyrää samalla kun hänen ruumillista olemustaan pyöritettiin vielä rajummin; isku sinne ja isku tänne, joku repi hänen hiuksiaan, joku vaatteita, joku sylki hänen kasvoilleen.

Olenpa minä pikkujoulukunnossa tämän jälkeen, Cloudin sumenevat ajatukset summasivat yhteenvedon ennen hänen tajuntansa pimenemistä.

* * *

Kaupunki oli peitetty jouluvaloihin, välkkyviin karuselleihin ikkuna-asetelmissa ja jokaisen kaupan ovenraosta tulvi yli-iloinen joulumusiikki. Lauluissa joulupukki ja tontut tanssivat yhä uudestaan joulukuusen ympärillä ja jakoivat lahjoja lapsille.

Oli joulukuun alku ja tunnelma odottava, lapset olivat kiihtyneitä ja vaativat tavallista rankempaa käskytystä kauppareissuilla, aikuiset hipelöivät huopatossuja ja kylpytakkeja kummalla intohimolla. Moni tulisi löytämään paketistaan uuden löylykauhan ja usea juustohöylän. No, ajatushan oli tärkein.

Illan tullen vähäpukeiset ihmiset suuntasivat omiin pikkujoulupippaloihinsa jo valmiiksi pienessä hiprakassa. Kevyt lumisade peitteli loskaista katua huomaansa.

Hopeahiuksinen harteva mies katseli hiutaleiden leijumista synkissä mietelmissä. Joulu toi aina lisää töitä. Ihmiset kännäsivät, tuhosivat toistensa omaisuutta, hakkasivat läheisiään kinkulla ja puukottivat lihaveitsellä. Aye, vaarallista aikaa.

Ollapa perhe ja vedota siihen joulun työvuoroja jaettaessa. "Anteeksi, mutta lapset odottavat kotona. Hyvää päivänjatkoa."

Mutta ei hän voinut esittää sellaisia tekosyitä. Hän oli kaupungin poliisiyksikön ykkösmies, aina valmiina, aina tilanteen tasalla ja aina... sinkku. Mies hytisi ajatellessaan sanaa. Mikä ettei, sinkkuna sai jättää pöntön kannen ylös, syödä roskaruokaa sohvalla rötköttäen, kasvattaa kaljamahaa, katsoa jalkapalloa vaikka vuorokauden ympäri. Mutta sinkkuna ei voinut juosta kukkapellolla ja kiljua rakkauden tunnustuksia, kiertää kaupoissa sopivan kihlasormuksen toivossa ja kehua tuttavapiirille kuinka vetävä kyseinen armattu oli. Ja katsella heidän kateellisia ilmeitään.

Hitaasti mies, joka tunnettiin myös nimellä Sephiroth, lähti laahustamaan tietä pitkin eteenpäin. Lumisade tuntui yltyvän ja tuuli alkoi tuntua kylmältä. Sephiroth nopeutti askeleitaan. Ehkä hän oikaisisi pimeämmän syrjäkadun kautta.

Tups!

Sephiroth kompastui epämääräiseen myttyyn ja kellahti nurin naamalleen, saaden lunta sieraimiinsa. Ei kiva. Mikseivät ihmiset pistäneet roskia roskikseen asti-

Tämä roskamytty taisi hengittää. Ehkei sittenkään. Ehkä sittenkin. Ei se ollut mahdollista-

Sephiroth kömpi pystyyn ja otti taskustaan kännykän ja avasi sen, valaisten tehokkaasti mytyn muuten niin pimeässä illassa.

Mytty oli kuin oli ihminen, vaikka sitä oli vaikea uskoa. Hänen vaatteensa olivat revityt, hän vuoti verta, hänen kätensä ja nenänsä näyttivät olevan sijoiltaan, hänen molemmat silmänsä olivat turvonneet umpeen, hän oli mustanpunaisensinisenkirjava... Sephirothia puistatti taas, rumempaa ilmestystä varmasti saisi hakea! Ehkä myttyä, ei, ihmistä oli rangaistu köyhyydestä ja elämää suuremmasta ruumuudesta, jonka tekijä katsoi parhaaksi peittää kuhmuilla. Ehkä uhri oli tyhmä ja kieltäytyi maksamasta muutamaa euroa päästäkseen vapaaksi tekijän kuristavasta otteesta.

Hetken tuijotuksen jälkeen Sephirothin kännykkä pimeni ja Sephiroth työnsi sen takaisin taskuunsa. Hän oli nähnyt vahingot, ei hänen tarvitsisi muistuttaa niistä itseään jatkuvasti. Hitaasti ja varovaisesti hän hivutti möykyn käsivarsilleen välttäen uutta vahinkoa ja lähti ripeästi astelemaan päivystykseen. Iltavuorot olivat Aerithin; Sephiroth luotti häneen täysin.

* * *

Yöllä oli koko talven pahin lumimyrsky tämänastisista: Sephiroth oli iloinen, että löysi möykyn edellisenä iltana. Tänään raukka olisi ollut jo pakaste. Sephy hieroi ohimoitaan hieman, hän oli nukkunut hyvin huonosti. Aivan. Joulu lähestyi. Jatkuva päänsärkykin lähestyi uhkaavasti. Hänen olisi keksittävä lahja äidilleen Jenovalle, mutta mitä? Hän oli antanut jo juustohöylän, löylykauhan, huopatossut ja kylpytakin. Oliko olemassa mitään muuta?

Pari päivää kului Sephirothin hautoessa synkkiä suunnitelmia hyppäämällä jonkin vastaantulevan auton alle, kun hän yhtäkkiä muisti päivystykseen viemänsä otuksen. Ja Aerithin. Aerith tietäisi varmasti sopivan lahjan hankalalle ihmiselle, Sephirothin oli vain raahauduttava kysymään. Ja ehkä vilkaista otusta ja pyytää tätä tekemään rikosilmoituksen.

Keveämmin askelin Sephiroth suuntasi terveyskeskukseen. Keskus oli suuri ja tehokas; silti hoitajat juoksivat käytävillä ja pitivät muutaman minuutin kahvitaukoja, koska heillä ei ollut aikaa pitempään. Varsinkaan näin joulun alla.

"Hei Seph", joku murahti matalasti heti Sephyn astuttua sisälle. Sephy käänsi päätään ja tunnisti Vincentin tylsistyneen naaman. Mustahiuksinen ja hivenen jörö lastenlääkäri istui muovituolilla ja söi omenaa. Jotenkaan Sephiroth ei ikinä meinannut uskoa, että tämä mies kesti lasten rääkymistä ja tarkasti heidän kieliään ja korviaan päivästä toiseen.

"Hei", Sephiroth vastasi yhtä matalasti. Miehet mittelivät katseillaan hetken aikaa, kunnes Vincent luovutti.

"Aerith käski mennä sairaalaan katsomaan sitä potilasta jonka toit", Vincent sanoi aivan kuin puhuminen olisi myrkkyä. "Huone kolmannessa kerroksessa."

Sephritoh nyökkäsi ja kääntyi kannoillaan suunnaten kulkunsa viereiseen rakennukseen, tietenkin ilman kiitosta. Sephy tiesi, ettei Vincentkään olisi kiittänyt, miksi hänkään?

Nopeasti Sephy loikki portaat ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen ja käytävään, jonka varrella huoneet sijaitsivat. Täälläkin hoitajat pyyhälsivät tulipalokiireellä hänen ohitseen tehden lisäohjeiden kysymisen mahdottomaksi; onneksi Aerith sattui astumaan juuri yhdestä huoneesta ulos ja huomasi Sephirothin. Ruskeahiuksisen hoitajan suu levisi hymyyn ja hän viittoi Sephyä seuraamaan.

"Aerith, miksi-" Sephiroth keskeytti lauseensa kun hän astui Aerithin ilmoittamaan huoneeseen. Sängyssä makasi mitä säälittävin ihminen, poika kenties tissien puutteesta päätellen. Käsi oli paketissa, naama oli paketissa, jalka oli paketissa, mutta ainakin lika ja kura oli poissa. Sephirothin täytyi myöntää, että pojalla oli kauniit vaaleat hiukset, jotka hohtivat valkoista tyynyliinaa vasten, mutta muuten tämä oli lähes yhtä ruma kuin muutamaa päivää aiemminkin. Toinen silmä ei ollut siteen peitossa ja se oli vetinen ja tuijotti tyhjästi sisääntulijoita.

Sephiroth rykäisi ja istuutui sängyn viereen tuolille, jossa Aerith oli varmasti hetki sitten istunut. Tuoli oli pojan näkevän silmän puolella.

"Hei", Sephiroth sanoi yllättävän pehmeästi. "Voitko puhua?"

Poika nyökkäsi ilmeisen hämmentyneenä ja räpytti silmäänsä. Sephiroth joutui taistelemaan saadakseen hymynpoikasen kasvoilleen.

"Minä olen Sephiroth. Mikä sinun nimesi on?" Sephiroth jatkoi rauhoittavasti.

"... Cloud?" poika sanoi käheästi, epävarmasti, vilkuillen Aerithia, joka oli juuri poistumassa huoneesta.

"Entä sukunimesi?" Sephy yllytti.

Nyt Cloudin ilme oli tyhjä, mitäänsanomaton, kun hän tuijotti raavasta miestä.

Omaigaad. Hän ei muista sukunimeään. Sephiroth tunsi ärtymystä. Kuka ei muista omaa sukunimeään?

"Kuinka vanha sinä olet?" Sephiroth yritti. Poika tuijotti Sephirothia, hänen aivoissaan ilmiselvästi raksutti, mutta hän tyytyi vain huokaisemaan.

"No, otetaan helppo. Miksi olet tuossa kunnossa? Kuka sinua löi?" Sephiroth täräytti ennen kuin hillitsi itsensä.

O-ou. Näin ei puhuttu lapsille. Sairaille lapsille. Rikoksen uhreille.

Mutta ihme ja kumma, se sai aikaisiksi reaktion.

"Löi?" Cloud tuhahti ja haastavasti heilautti terveempää kättään. "Pieksi pikemminkin. Runnoi. Rusikoi. Hakkasi. Teki muussia."

Sephiroth räpäytti silmiään ja nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan.

"... niin kuin gangsterileffoissa", Cloudin silmä tuntui kirkastuvan.

Poika ei ollut ihan terve. Edes mieleltään.

"Muistatko kyseisestä tapahtumasta muuta? Päällekäyjien tuntomerkkejä, kenties?" Sephiroth yritti pysyä raiteilla.

"Chihuahua?" Cloud epäröi ja katsoi Sephirothia kysyvästi. "Palvova chihuahua ja aurinkolasit?"

Sephiroth huokaisi.

* * *

Cloudin pää tuntui kummallisen tyhjältä, kevyeltä, hän tunsi leijuvansa maailmassa. Toki hän näki hieman huonosti, mutta oliko sillä väliä, kun hän tunsi, miten raskas taakka oli nostettu hänen harteiltaan? Jokin vastuu, jonka hän etäisesti ymmärsi, muttei saanut siitä tarkempaa otetta. Ehkä se ei olisi mitään tärkeää. Ehkä hän voisi leijua pumpulissa vielä hetken.

... ei hän voisi. Hän oli tullut hakatuksi keskustassa, keskustassa jonka hän tiesi, muttei muistanut. Hän tiesi, että oli tullut hakatuksi, hän näki ruhjeensa, mutta hän ei kyennyt juurikaan muistamaan tilannetta. Hän tiesi, että hän asui jossakin täällä, muttei muistanut missä. Hän tiesi paljon asioita, muttei muistanut niitä. Se oli kutittavaa. Ja varmasti raivostuttavaa poliisimiehelle, joka yritti selvittää hänen asioitaan.

Hän tiesi, että harmaahapsinen poliisimies piti häntä lievästi sekopäisenä. Cloud naurahti itsekseen. Mies katsoi Cloudia kuin rupikonnaa, mutta palasi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Cloudin huuli mutristui ajatuksesta. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan _ruma._

Joulukuun puoliväli lähestyi, eikä vieläkään ollut selvinnyt mitään Cloudin perheestä tai onnettomuudesta. Cloudilla alkoi olla pikkuhiljaa tylsää vain pedissä makoillessa. Telkkarista ei tullut muuta kuin Aku Ankka –uusintoja ja erikoislähetyksiä Joulupukin kuumasta linjasta; ohjelma oli ollut viime vuosina niin suosittu, että katsottiin parhaaksi lähettää sitä jo paria viikkoa ennen aattoa.

Sephiroth oli mutissut joulun olevan helvetillistä aikaa, ja niin se näytti monille olevankin. Sairaala täyttyi voihkivista teineistä, jotka olivat vetäneet yliannostuksen myrkkyä nimeltä alkoholi, ja ihmisistä, jotka olivat lasketelleet päin puuta.

Cloudkin halusi ulos ja juhlimaan!

Ovelta kuului hento koputus ja Cloud käänsi innostuneena päätään. Joku jonka kanssa hän voisi kenties väitellä!

... ei sittenkään. Sisään ei astunutkaan Sephiroth, vaan myrtyneen oloinen pitkähiuksinen pitkä mies, jonka nimilapussa luki 'Vincent Valentine'. Mies pyyhkäisi mustan suortuvan pois kasvoiltaan ja harppasi Cloudin vuoteen viereen, ja kaivoi taskustaan pienen likaisen ja kirjavan lampun. Lampun kylkeen oli tuherrettu mustalla tussilla nimi 'Aladddin' ja sitä oli yritetty ilmeisestikin hangata pois useampaan kertaan.

"Siinä on kirjoitusvirhe", Cloud katsoi asiakseen huomauttaa. "Kolme D:tä."

"Lasten tekosia", Vincent murahti.

Cloud nosti kulmaansa, mutta Vincent oli kääntynyt jo ovelle jättäen lampun Cloudin syliin.

"Hei, en minä tätä tarvitse!" Cloud nosti lampun sylistään ja yritti ojentaa sitä takaisin miehelle. Mies vain kääntyi ja katsoi Cloudia todella pahasti.

"Hyvää joulua."

Ja näin Vincent Valentine oli poissa.

Cloud huokaisi ja hetken tarkastelun jälkeen asetti lampun yöpöydälleen, sotkettu puoli seinään päin. Ja avasi telkkarin.

* * *

Sephiroth istui yksin kahvilassa ja hörppi tulikuumaa kahvia. Hän ei ollut vieläkään muistanut kysyä Aerithin neuvoa joululahjapulmaansa. Miten se oli mahdollista, ottaen huomioon, kuinka monta kertaa hän oli vieraillut sairaalassa parin edellisen viikon aikana? Cloud sen sijaan oli ehtinyt jakaa mielipiteensä hänen kanssaan jo pariin kertaan. Nyt Sephirothille oli selvinnyt, että hän mutisi ääneen ajatuksiaan silloin tällöin; Cloud oli ilmoittanut senkin. Sephyn epäillessä asiaa Cloud oli suvainnut puuttua hänen henkilökohtaisiin asioihinsa urakalla.

"_Viime viikolla mainitsit epäonnen bokserisi, jotka ovat siniset, joten en ymmärrä, miksi sinulla on ne taas jalassasi?"_

_Sephiroth vilkaisi alas ja tosiaan hänen housunsa olivat valahtaneet niin, että bokserien reunan kykeni näkemään._

"_Ja tämä fiksaatio Aerithiin, mikset vain kysy häntä ulos, aikuinen mies? Kyllä hän ainakin lounaalle lähtisi! Tai kahville!"_

_Sephiroth tuijotti järkyttyneenä Cloudia._

"_Ja tämä poliisin työsi", Cloud maisteli sanaa, "ei selvästikään ole alaasi. C'mon, en ole huomannut mitään iloa silmissäsi koko aikana. Tietenkin se voi olla työuupumustakin, koska sinulla oli viimeksi lomaa? Vuosi sitten? Kaksi vuotta sitten? Etkö osaa tunnistaa burn-outin oireita?"_

_Sephiroth oli vähällä nousta pystyyn ja kuristaa tuon röyhkeän pienen otuksen, mutta jokin hänen sanoissaan osui liiankin oikeaan._

"_Ja tämän hetken suurin ongelmasi... joululahja äidillesi." Cloud hiljeni miettimään asiaa hetkeksi, kunnes virnisti. "Mikset kysy äidiltäsi, mitä hän haluaisi?"_

"_Ei sellaista voi tehdä!" Sephy protestoi. "Lapsen pitäisi tietää se automaattisesti!"_

"_Hyvä on hyvä on, vie hänelle lahjakortti Vuittonin liikkeeseen, ja hän on tyytyväinen. Chanel toimisi varmasti myös, uskoisin."_

"_Sehän maksaa", Sephy oli todennut kauhistuneena ja keskustelu oli loppuun käsitelty. _

_Siltä erää. Seuraavalla kerralla Cloud oli ehdottanut nenäkarvaleikkuria, jumppapalloa, lumikenkiä ja leipäveistä._

_

* * *

  
_

Yöllä Cloud heräsi epämääräiseen höpötykseen joka kuului hänen viereltään:

"Hei! Päästä minut ulos! Juuri sinä siinä, söpöläinen! Uloooooos~! Täällä on niiiiiin tylsää, usko pois, olet hereillä, näen sinut, päästä minut ulos, hei söpöläinen?"

Cloud kurtisti kulmiaan ja käänsi kylkeään.

"Eeeeiii, älä tee tätä minulle! Hei hei kaveri, blondi, ystävä hyvä!"

Jostain kuului aivan kuin seinää hakattaisiin nyrkillä.

"Toteutan toiveesi! Päästä minut vain ulos, jooko? Hei söpis? Kuuletko minua?"

"Ulos mistä?" Cloud kysyi selkä yhä käännettynä yöpöytään päin.

"Lampusta tietenkin, tollo!"

Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Siis ystävä hyvä!"

Cloud oli utelias, tietenkin, ja hyvin harvoin lamput puhuivat hänelle. Eipä sillä että hän olisi muistanutkaan, vaikka ne olisivatkin jutustelleet hänelle aina.

"Lampusta?" Cloud kysyi ja kääntyi lampun puoleen. Hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat. Hänen kasvojensa turvotus oli jo laskenut ja side hänen toisen silmänsä päältä oli otettu pois, joten hän kykeni jo ilmehtimään normaalisti.

"Juuri niin!" lampusta kuului. "Hyvin yksinkertainen temppu! Otat lampun käteesi ja hierot sitä, ystäväiseni! Ja jos saan esittää toiveita, viitsisitkö yrittää hieroa tuota aladdinia pois? Kiitos!"

"Sinunhan kuuluisi toteuttaa minun toiveeni, eikä toisinpäin", Cloud virnisti, mutta tottelevaisesti hapuili lampun käteensä pimeässä ja hieraisi sitä kerran ja toisenkin kyseisen tekstin päältä.

Kuului kevyt 'puff' ja kimalteleva savu alkoi valua huoneeseen ja muodostaa hahmoa. Hahmo loisti itsessään valoa ja valaisi huoneen pian omalla hehkullaan.

"Et ole sininen!" Cloud voihkaisi pettyneenä.

Henki oli ilmiselvästi tuohtunut kun hän marssi Cloudin eteen ja kumartui tämän puoleen ja sanoi sähäkästi:

"Eivät kaikki henget ole Disneyn piirretyistä!"

"Woah", Cloud tarttui hengen pitkiin piikkisiin mustiin hiuksiin ja nykäisi. "Et ole illuusio!"

Henki voihkaisi ja peruutti pojan luota ja turvallisen välimatkan päästä kumarsi syvään ja esittäytyi.

"Olen Zack, kaikkien aikojen mahtavin henki, luon iloa ja surua riippuen siitä mitä mestarini haluaa. Voin toteuttaa kolme toivettasi", Zack nosti kolme sormeaan pystyyn, "joten toivo viisaasti!"

Zack oli pitkä ja lihaksikas, eikä pahan näköinen muutenkaan. Jos Zack ryhtyisi Sephirothin kilpailijaksi Aerithin suhteen, Cloud ei ollut varma, kumpi onnistuisi vangitsemaan neidon sydämen.

"Noh, noh, kai sinulla nyt on ainakin pari toivetta heti hihassasi?" Zack virnisti ja tanssahteli takaisin Cloudin vuoteen reunalle ja lysähti siihen istumaan. "Ehkä tahtoisit mainetta ja kunniaa, rahaa, ulkonäköä, terveyttä... tai kenties muistisi takaisin?"

Viimeisen lauseen Zack kuiskasi kumartuessaan Cloudin puoleen. Cloud nojasi taaksepäin silmät suurina. Hän ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksikaan asiaa. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, tahtoiko muistinsa takaisin juuri nyt. Hän ei ollut varma, tarvitsiko hän rahaa. Hän tiesi, ettei tarvinnut parempaa ulkonäköä; kaikki olisi reilassa, kunhan mustelmat paranisivat ja tikit voisi ottaa pois. Mainetta ja kunniaa hän voisi hankkia itsekin, kunhan vain yrittäisi.

Cloud kallisti päätään ja tuijotti suoraan Zackin silmiin.

"Tahdon ulos sairaalasta", Cloud sanoi vakaasti, kiertäen Zackin ehdotukset.

Zack naksautti kieltään, ehkä pettyneenä, mutta hänen ilmeensä kirkastui pian.

"Aivan aivan, pian on joulu, tietenkin tahdot viettää sen muualla kuin täällä", Zack iski silmää. Jotakin hyvin ovelaa välähti hänen katseessaan kun hän peruutti taaksepäin ja hymyili Cloudille. "Anna Zack-setä hoitaa!"

Kuului pieni 'puff' ja Zack oli poissa. Cloud poimi pudonneen lampun sänkynsä nurkasta ja nosti sen takaisin yöpöydälle ja kävi nukkumaan. Illuusio tai ei, huomenna hän näkisi, oliko hengen sanoissa ollut mitään perää.

* * *

"Sephiroth, minä pyydän", Aerith aneli puhelimessa. "Lupaan korvata tämän myöhemmin!"

Sephiroth hieroi ohimoitaan, pyöräytti silmiään, irvisti ja löi nyrkkinsä seinään ennen kuin myöntyi:

"Hyvä on, Aerith, vain sinun takiasi. Ei mitään ongelmaa. Olen pian siellä, älä huolehdi."

Tämäpä oli hyvä alku päivälle. Aerith oli soittanut, että sairaalassa velloi uusi ihmeellinen tauti, jota ei osattu tunnistaa, ja kaikki potilaat oli saatava ulos desinfioinnin ja tarkastuksen ajaksi. Aerith ei ollut keksinyt mitä tekisi muistinsa menettäneelle nuorukaiselle, mutta oli tajunnut yhtäkkiä, että Sephirothan oli tutustunut tähän jo suhteellisen hyvin; ehkä Sephiroth voisi ottaa Cloudin huostaansa joksikin aikaa? Cloud oli mukava potilas, hänestä ei varmasti olisi mitään vaivaa!

Ei varmasti Aerithille. Ei kukaan halunnut olla vaivalloinen hänelle, mutta Sephirothille kyllä.

Sephy veti takin ylleen ja otti naulakosta autonsa avaimet ja marssi ulos. Ehkä hän saisi töistä vapaata tämän erikoistilanteen takia. Aina sopi toivoa.

Kun Sephy kurvasi sairaalan pihaan, hän huomasi Cloudin ja Aerithin jo odottavan häntä katoksen alla. Cloud nojasi kainalosauvoihin, mutta se näytti surkuhupaisalta, koska hänen toinen kätensä oli myös paketissa. Nyt Sephiroth vasta huomasi, ettei Cloud ollutkaan täysin pieni pojanrääpäle. Cloud oli varmasti jo lähempänä kahtakymmentä kuin kymmentä, tapa jolla hän kantoi itsensä jopa loukkaantuneena oli vaikuttava. Eivätkä Cloudin kasvot olleetkaan niin rumat, kuin Sephiroth oli muistanut. Eli eivät ihan rupikonnan tasolla.

"Sephiroth! Anteeksi tämä vaiva, mutta uskoisin, että tilanne on joulun jälkeen jo korjattu", Aerith sanoi hermostuneena auttaessaan Cloudia autoon.

"Naww, kyllä minä kestän", Sephiroth rauhoitti Aerithia huiskauttamalla kättään. Ei se voinut olla niin paha, eihän? Cloud oli vain pikkuisen nenäkäs, vai mitä?

Syvässä hiljaisuudessa parivaljakko suuntasi Sephirothin asunnolle.

"Se siis toimi sittenkin", Cloud puhui ensimmäisenä.

"Mikä?" Sephy kääntyi vilkaisemaan Cloudia.

"Ei mikään", Cloud virnisti ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. "Nyt voit soittaa töihin ja vaatia lomaa, vai mitä? Eikä sinun tarvitse mainita hävettävää burn-outia, koska eihän mahtava Sephiroth voi sairastua siihen!"

Sephiroth mulkaisi Cloudia, mutta palautti katseensa takaisin tiehen.

"Aikomukseni ei ollut oikeasti passata sinua", Sephy piikitteli. "Pärjäät varmasti yksinkin."

"Entä jos kaadun portaissa, eikä kukaan ole auttamassa?" Cloud vetosi.

"Ei minun asunnossani ole portaita."

"Entäs jos saan viinakaappisi auki ja juon itseni täysin tuhon partaalle?"

"En omista viinakaappia."

"Entä jos kompastun pyykkiläjään ja-"

"Olen siivousfriikki."

"Oh."

* * *

"Eihän täällä ole joulukoristeita ollenkaan!" Cloud moitti heti sisään päästyään. "Miten pääset joulutunnelmaan ilman niitä?"

"En pääse joulutunnelmaan", Sephiroth valisti Cloudia ja auttoi tämän istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. Cloud avasi telkkarin. Joulupukin kuuma linja.

"Nyt", Sephiroth pysähtyi hetkeksi, "lähden töihin. Sinä istut siinä ja olet kiltisti. Ymmärretty?"

Cloud nyökkäsi ja jatkoi kanavasurffailua.

"Ennen kuin mainitset siitä, kyllä, tilaan pornokanavaa ja ei, en katso sitä 24/7", eteisestä vielä kuului, ennen kuin ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni.

Cloud virnisti.

"Hei söpöläinen!" Cloudin taskusta kuului. "Päästä minut ulooos! Tahdon todistaa tuon kanavan olemassaolon!"

"Ei", Cloud sanoi kuivasti.

"Et sinäkään mikään teini ole enää", ääni taskusta syytti.

"En ole?" Cloud sanoi yllättyneenä.

"Hups", Zack sanoi ja vaihtoi muihin puheenaiheisiin. "Päästä minut ulos! Tiedän, että tahdot toivoa jotakin!"

Zack oli oikeassa. Cloud kaivoi lampun esille ja hieraisi sitä kevyesti ja Zack jo istuikin hänen vieressään, käsi rennosti Cloudin hartioille heitettynä.

"Mukava asunto", Zack kommentoi kun hänen katseensa kiersi olohuonetta. "Täällä todella olisi tilaa joulukuuselle."

"Ajattelin ihan samaa", Cloud myönsi.

"Aiotko toivoa vain joulukuusen?" Zack sanoi järkyttyneenä. "Tiedän, etteivät nykypäivän ihmiset arvosta henkiä enää samalla lailla, mutta-"

"Ei", Cloud muksaisi Zackia takaraivoon kaukosäätimellä. "Paranna käteni ja jalkani."

"Se tekee kaksi toivomusta", Zack virnisti.

"Paranna raajani", Cloud virnisti takaisin.

"Dämn", Zack urahti ja napsautti sormiaan. Cloud tunsi oudon sähköiskumaisen värähtelyn kulkevan sisällään, pari hassua napsahdusta raajoissaan ja tunne oli poissa. Kipsit halkesivat pian tämän jälkeen ja paljastivat hänen kalpean ihonsa. Yllättäen Zack roikkui yhä hänessä kiinni.

"On kyllä tuo Sephiroth niin komea", Zack sitten tokaisi vilkaistuaan uudestaan seinällä roikkuvaa taulua.

"Harmi, että olet henki enkä usko teidän suhteenne toimivan muutenkaan", Cloud mutisi heilutellessaan parantunutta jalkaansa.

"En ajatellut itselleni!" Zack protestoi.

"Kenelle sitten?" Cloud kysyi heilutellessaan myös kättään.

Hiljaisuuden jälkeen Cloud nosti katseensa Zackin kasvoihin.

"Ei, Zack, ei. Ei meillä ole mitään yhteistä!" Cloud parahti.

"Mitenniin ei ole? Te sovitte täydellisesti yhteen! Miksi muuten olisin järjestänyt sinut Sephirothin luo asumaan!" Zack intoili.

"Olisiko minulla ollut muitakin vaihtoehtoja?" Cloud katsoi Zackia järkyttyneenä. Ja löi tätä uudelleen kaukosäätimellä.

* * *

"Tuo, tuo, otetaan tuo puu, Zack!" Cloud pomppi lumihangessa kengurun tavoin puulta toiselle. Zack tyytyi nauramaan ja seurailemaan Cloudin jälkiä.

"Toivottavasti olet selvillä siitä, että on laitonta käydä kaatamassa kuusi puistosta", Zack huomautti ohimennen tarjotessaan sahaa Cloudille, joka otti sen vastaan nopealla liikkeellä.

"Shh, kaikki ovat töissä keskellä päivää, ei kukaan tule huomaamaan", Cloud sanoi huolettomasti.

"Umm, Cloud, en ihan ymmärrä logiikkaasi, eikö keskiyö olisi parempi?" Zack ihmetteli ja seurasi vierestä kun Cloud alkoi sahata.

"Silloin on pimeää", Cloud huomautti.

"Eikö se ole se idea-" Zackin lause jäi kesken, kun hän huomasi jossain kaukaisuudessa sinipukuisen ihmisen. "Cloud, katso, poliisi."

"Oh-hoh", Cloud mutisi ja rivakasti veti viimeiset vedot ja kuusi rymähti nurin. Liike veti poliisin huomion, ja tämä suuntasi heitä kohti.

"Clouddd?" Zack kysyi ja Cloud nyökkäsi. Zack nosti kuusen kainaloonsa ja he lähtivät pinkomaan pikajuoksuvauhtia karkuun, poliisin yrittäessä pysyä heidän perässään ja huudellessa heille käskyjä.

* * *

"Sephiroth, et usko mitä kävi tänään", Reno kirosi istuessaan Sephirothin viereen kahvikuppi kädessään. "Jotkut pirulaiset kävivät tänään kaatamassa kuusen puistosta keskeltä kaupunkia!"

Sephy ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta tyrskähtää.

"Röyhkeitä kuin mitkä, eikö olisi ollut helpomaa marssia torille ja ostaa kuusi muutamalla kympillä?" Reno kysyi alistuneena.

"Ehkä se olisi ollut liian helppoa", Sephy arveli ja otti hörpyn omasta kahvistaan.

* * *

Väsyneenä Sephiroth raahautui illalla takaisin kotiin, puoliunessa käveli sisälle, vilkaisi joulukuusta olohuoneessa, meni keittiöön, otti näkkärin, käveli taas olohuoneen läpi, kappas, joulukoristeita joka puolella, meni keittiöön hakemaan vettä, vilkaisi taas kuusta- hetkinen!

Sephiroth marssi olohuoneeseen ja tuijotti kuusta kulmat kurtussa. Se oli samaa lajiketta kuin kuuset keskustan puistossa. Mutta ei se voinut olla- miten- kuusi- koristeet-

"Clouuud!" Sephiroth karjaisi ja ryntäsi makuuhuoneeseensa. Poika nukkui hänen vuoteellaan, kipsit yhä jalassa ja kädessä, ja puristi käsissään leikkitaikalamppua. Omituista, että kipsien ympärille oli vedetty rutkasti maalarinteippiä.

"Nyt riitti, Cloud, enää en jätä sinua yksin kotiini!" Sephiroth ilmoitti typertyneelle juuri heränneelle Cloudilleja tömisti ulos makkaristaan.

Sängyn alta ryömi esiin mustahiuksinen mies.

"Ainakin saatte viettää laatuaikaa yhdessä", hän huomautti Cloudille. Cloud pyöritti silmiään.

Seuraavana aamuna Sephiroth piti sanansa. Hän lähti sopimaan työvuoroistaan työpaikalle, aikomuksenaan pitää parin viikon loma painavien syiden takia.

Cloudia ihmetytti, ettei Sephy ollut ottanut yhtäkään koristetta pois, ja koko olohuone oli kuorrutettu niillä. Katossa roikkui kimaltelevia nauhoja, pöydällä kynttilöitä, tonttuja, lautasellinen pipareita, joulukuusi oli ängetty niin täyteen tavaraa, että se tuntui itkevän.

Zack oli fiksannut koko katon täyteen misteliä ja oli saanut murhaavan katseen Cloudilta, mutta Cloud oli liian lyhyt saadakseen niitä alas.

"Noniin, mitäs tehdään tänään, Cloud?" Zack kysyi venytellessään ja penkoessaan kaapista suklaakeksejä ja piirakan jämiä. "Kuinka kauan aiot edes teeskennellä, että olet yhä vammainen?"

Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Liikuntarajoitteinen?"

"Lampussa homehtuminen ei tee sinulle hyvää", Cloud mutisi. "Mutta ehkä jolla kulla oli hyvä syy tunkea sinut sinne."

"Doh!" Zack tuhahti ja se oli ainoa sana, jonka hän pystyi äännähtämään suu täynnä ruokaa.

"Aivan, Zack? Mitä tapahtuu, kun toivon viimeisen toivomukseni?" Cloud kysyi uteliaana ja loikki Zackin viereen.

"Maailma tulee tuhoutumispisteeseensä, kaikki tulivuoret purkautuvat, meri kiehuu ja taivaalta sataa meteoriitteja", Zack selitti kädet heiluen.

"Eikun oikeasti", Cloud läpsäisi miehen kättä.

Zack virnisti ensimmäistä kertaa hivenen surumielisesti.

"Ei mitään. Ei yhtikäs mitään. Jaat minut ehkä eteenpäin, koska minusta ei ole enää hyötyä."

* * *

"Sephiroth, sinä ja loma samassa lauseessa?" Sephirothin pomo Rufus ei ollut uskoa korviaan. "Viimeksi olit lomalla..."

Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan samalla kun muistelivat.

"...et ikinä?" Rufus sanoi vihdoinkin lopettaen jäykän hiljaisuuden.

Sephiroth nyökkäsi ja pyyhkäisi ylimääräisen hiussuortuvan kasvoiltaan.

"Tässä tapauksessa, ehkä voimme järjestää asian", Rufus tuumasi ja osoitti Marianne-kulhoa pöydällään. "Karkkeja joulun kunniaksi?"

* * *

"Cloud, tämä ei ole hyvä idea", Zack sanoi hitaasti kuin puhuisi pikkulapselle. "Varmasti saisit rahaa vain pyytämällä Sephirothilta-"

"Ja olla hänelle veloissa?" Cloud kohotti kulmiaan.

"Tiedätkö, Cloud, täytyy myöntää, muistin kanssa tai ilman, olet aina hemmoteltu kakara."

"Sinä tiedät menneisyyteni?" Cloud nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Olen henki", Zack heilutti kättään edessään, "mitä oletit?"

Cloud kipaisi vastaamatta juoksuspurttiin läheisen torikojun omenapiirakka käsissään, kojun vanha mummo kirkui aivan kuin olisi ollut henkihieverissä.

"Ottakaa varas kiinniiiiii! VARAAAAS! Vei minun (kuvitelkaa, minun) käsintehdyn (täydellisen) omenapiirakkani (joka minun piti myydä kalliilla ja ostaa uusi sähköhammasharja)!!!"

Siinäpä informaatiovyöry, Zack tuumi ja loikki Cloudin perään yli-inhimillisillä voimillaan. Jos Zackiltä kysyttiin, muikki ei edes tarvitsisi hammasharjaa enää, niin harvalta rivi näytti.

Ja Zackin täytyi myöntää, että Cloud oli nopea kokoonsa nähden ja siihen kuinka painava ja iso piirakka oli.

* * *

"Noh, Sephiroth, hyvää lomaa ja hyvää joulua sitten", Reno läimäisi Sephya olalle ja otti siemaisun kahvistaan. He seisoskelivat torin lähellä, mukavan leivoskaupan ulkopuolella. Reno oli vaatinut donitsia, joten donitsin hän myös sai.

"Olipa outoa olla se, jolle tuo sanotaan", Sephiroth sanoi kevyesti hymyillen ja heitti oman tyhjän kahvimukinsa roskikseen.

"Naww, oli jo sitten korkea aika, yo", Reno mutisi ja kirosi kun palosireenimäinen ääni kohosi torin yli.

"!"

"Tuota pitäisi nauhottaa palovaroittimeen", Reno irvisti.

Torilta erkani kaksi hahmoa, juosten hyvin lujaa yhdelle sivukaduista. Sephirothin suu loksahti auki, toinen hahmoista oli pienempi ja ketterämpi ja ehdottomasti muistutti Cloudia. Toinen näytti hivenen idioottimaiselta hekottaessaan suu ammollaan ja välillä kiriessään ja välillä hidastaessaan vauhtiaan.

"Sinne menivät", Reno totesi ja haukkasi uudestaan donitsistaan.

"Hyvät poliisinvaistot, nopea peräänlähtö, tuskaton kiinniotto, Reno", Sephy mutisi ja kaivoi kännykkää taskustaan tarkistaakseen ajan.

"Pssh, samat sanat, Sephy."

"Olen lomalla."

* * *

Sephyn saapuessa kotiinsa, Cloud istui sohvalla mihin hän oli jäänytkin ja söi... omenapiirakkaa.

"Cloud... onko mahdollista, että sinulla olisi kaksonen?" Sephy heitti kevyesti keskustelunavauksen.

Cloud pyöritti päätään.

"En muista", hän sanoi sitten ja haukkasi uuden palan.

Seuraavat päivät menivät nopeasti, Sephiroth kyräili Cloudin jokaista liikettä, Cloud keksi aina uutta tekemistä. Välillä kuulosti siltä kuin Cloud puhuisi itsekseen tai jonkun kanssa, mutta Sephiroth ei löytänyt huoneesta ketään muuta. Pari kertaa Sephiroth kysyi, miksi hänen tanssimattonsa oli aina vedetty esiin telkkarin eteen, vaikkei Cloud pystynyt edes kävelemään. Cloud kohautti hartioitaan ja mutisi jotain julmasta luoteistuulesta.

Cloud piti myös kynttilöistä ja takkatulesta, ja tänä iltana hän oli sytyttänyt molemmat, ja istui vilttiin kääriytyneenä olohuoneen sohvalla. Sephiroth istui Cloudin vieressä, laiskasti käännellen sivuja paksusta jännityskirjasta. Cloud oli valinnut Sephirothin kirjahyllystä itselleen muodin historiasta kertovan opuksen ja ei malttanut olla hiljaa yhdenkään sivun jälkeen.

"Seph, katso, mitä ihmiset pukivat 50-luvulla", hän tyrkytti kirjaa Sephyn nenän eteen. "Voisitko kuvitella-"

"En", Sephy työnsi Cloudin kirjan pois ja joutui aloittamaan lukemisen taas sivun alusta.

Hetken aikaa Cloud murjotti, ja tarjosi taas uutta sivua. Sephirothista oli inhottavaa myöntää, mutta se oli oikeastaan melko söpöä rasittavuuden lisäksi. Oikeastaan Cloud itsessään oli söpö, nyt kun häntä katsoi tarkemmin. Hänellä oli maidonvalkea iho ja kultaiset hiukset, jotka törröttivät pystyssä, näytti hän sitä haluavan tai ei. Kun Cloud puhui, hän oli täynnä päättäväisyyttä ja itsetietoisuutta. Aivan kuin hän olettaisi muiden kumartuvan edessään!

"Hei, Seph, sinulla ei oikeasti ole tyttöystävää?" Cloud yhtäkkiä sanoi, pää kallellaan kiinnostuksesta.

"Jos olisi, olisitko sinä täällä?" Sephy teki vastakysymyksen edes kohottamatta katsettaan kirjastaan. "En altistaisi tyttöäni tuollaiselle maanvaivalle."

"Mutta silti et ole kysynyt Aerithia ulos?"

"Ei ole tuntunut sopivalta." Lyhyt vastaus.

"Kenet pyytäisit ulos, sitten?" Cloud uteli.

"Ehkä itseni jos minusta olisi klooni."

Cloud pyöritti silmiään ja keskittyi taas hetkeksi omaan kirjaansa.

"Ihmiset hakeutuvat seuraani vain paistatellakseen sädekehässäni", Sephiroth sitten yhtäkkiä mutisi. "Se on vaikea pohja suhteen rakentamiselle."

Cloud kääntyi katsomaan Sephyä. Jotenkin, jotenkin Cloud onnistui samaistumaan sanoihin sataprosenttisesti.

"Vaikea tietää kuka on kiinnostunut vain rahasta tai ulkonäöstä tai chihuahuasta."

Sephiroth kääntyi vihdoinkin katsomaan Cloudia ja nyökkäsi.

"Jos he näkevät vilauksen lompakostasi, he ovat jonossa luoksesi tekohymyineen, ja millään muulla ei ole merkitystä", Cloud kuulosti katkeralta.

"Taidat olla sitten rikas", Sephy huokaisi.

"Ja sinä aika maineikas", Cloud huokaisi.

Lampusta ulos päästetty Zack istui keittiössä ja mussutti kaikkea mahdollista joihin sai käpälänsä osumaan. Keskustelu olohuoneessa näytti menevän hyvään suuntaan; molemmat ymmärsivät olevansa jumissa, ja tie ulos johti vain toisen samanlaisen kautta. Mahtavaa.

Myöhemmin illalla molemmat olivat nukahtaneet sylikkäin.

* * *

Seuraavina päivinä Cloud vihdoinkin suostutteli Sephirothin ostamaan Jenovalle lahjaksi playstationin ja pari singstaria, väittäen Jenovan aina halunneen hankkia ne. Sephiroth epäili Cloudin väitettä vahvasti, mutta Cloud tuntui olevan varma, joten päätös oli tehty. Tietenkin Cloud oli saanut hieman vinkkiä Zackiltä asiasta, mutta se olisi paras jättää mainitsematta.

Cloudin oli myös helppo esittää kävelykyvytöntä; hän oli niin laiska luonnostaan, että paljoa ei häirinnyt, jos sai koko päivän vain istua ja röhnöttää. Toki Sephiroth katseli häntä aina epäluuloisesti ja muutenkin hivenen omituisesti silloin tällöin, mutta hän uskoi salaisuutensa olevan turvassa. Kunnes tulisi lääkärintarkastuksen aika. Ja sitä ei tulisi, jos se Cloudista riippui.

Cloud onnistui kinuamaan tahtonsa läpi pikkujoulukysymyksessäkin; he olivat käyneet muutamissa klubipippaloissa, joissa Cloud oli parketin partaveitsi aina Sephirothin lähtiessä miestenhuoneeseen tai kun joku nainen raahasi hänet ulos juttelemaan. Noilta reissuilta Sephy palasi aina tuskanhiki otsaa pitkin valuen, ja kolmannenkymmenennen naisen kohdalla hän sortui jopa hätävalheeseen:

"Anteeksi, mutta olen homo. Tässä on kumppanini. Hyvää illanjatkoa."

Pienessä hiprakassa Cloudia huvitti moinen käyttäytyminen suunnattomasti; jos valhetta toisti tarpeeksi kauan, eikö se muuttuisi todeksi?

Sephiroth ja Cloud löysivät paljon yhteisiä asioita pienten keskusteluidensa aikana: molemmat pitivät neonväreistä, hulluista kengistä, ryijyistä, äänettömistä imureista, kirjoittamisesta, kynsien leikkaamisesta (kuulemma terapeuttista) ja lakritsijäätelöstä.

Cloudin muisti oli osoittanut toipumisen merkkejä, mutta hän muisti vain pieniä turhia asioita, kuten ikänsä, joka sattui olemaan 21. Hän oli kinannut siitä pitkän aikaa Sephyn kanssa, kunnes vanhempi mies oli vihdoinkin uskonut häntä.

"_Katso nyt, minulla on lävistyskin korvassa, minun on yksinkertaisesti pakko olla täysi-ikäinen!" Cloud osoitti korvanlehteään._

"_Pikemminkin se vain todistaa, että olet yhä pahimmassa teini-iän kapinakriisissä!" Sephiroth vastasi silmiään pyörittäen._

"_Mutta katsopa tätä, minulla kasvaa jo rintakarvoja!"_

"_Missä muka?!"_

"_Tässä!"_

"_Ei, Cloud, en tahdo nähdä niitä! Ole sitten 21, ei minua kiinnosta!"_

Cloud oli myös muistanut pienestä onnettomuudestaan enemmän; hän kuvasi miehiä olleen useampi, ja nainen, joka oli hänet houkutellut tapahtumapaikalle. Klassinen ryöstö, Sephiroth oli mutissut. Tietenkin he olivat nähneet heti, että Cloudilla oli rahaa. Koska Cloud oli kuulemma typerä ja antoi sen näkyä. Ja ei, todennäköisyydet ryöstäjien löytämiseksi olivat olemattomat, Cloud ei voinut olettaa poliiseilla olevan resursseja tuntomerkittömien rikollisten jahtaamiseen. Varsinkin kun Sephiroth, epämieluisten ja liian vaikeiden tapausten roskakori, oli lomalla.

* * *

"Sephy, herää!" Cloud nykäisi Sephirothia hiuksista. "Jouluaatto!"

Cloud oli säätänyt Sephyn tietokoneen kaiuttimet täysille soittamaan netistä lataamiaan joulubiisejä teknoremixeinä. Koko talo tärisi jumputuksen tahdissa häiriten varmasti naapureita ja koko korttelia.

"Cloud.... minä... yritän... nukkua..." Sephiroth mutisi ärtyneenä ja veti tyynyä kasvojensa peitoksi.

"Mennään tekemään lumienkeleitä!"

"Mene yksinäsi."

"Paistetaan kinkku!"

"Paista itse."

"Katsotaan joulupukin kuumaa linjaa!"

"Hemmetti, olet katsonut sitä jo kaksi viikkoa", Sephiroth urahti ja käänsi selkänsä Cloudille.

Cloud mutristi suutaan ja juoksi ulos huoneesta, mitä Sephiroth ei huomannut.

"Muista mistelit", Zack huolehti Cloudin sekoittaessa kakkutaikinaa. "Tänä iltana on varmasti oikea hetki-"

"Ei, Zack, en aio nuoleskella häntä", Cloud tyrmäsi jyrkästi.

"Mutta Cloud, vaikka oletkin pienempi, ei sinun tarvitse esittää naista tässä suhteessa ja odottaa miehen aloitetta", Zack torui.

"Olemme tunteneet muutaman viikon, Zack, se on sopimatonta", Cloud valutti valmiin taikinan vuokaan ja työnsi vuuan uuniin.

"Se on sopimatonta, että sinä olet sortunut kokkaamaan varastamisen sijaan", Zack mutisi. "Miten ihmeessä palaat taas entiseen elämääsi tuolla nöyremmällä asenteella?"

"Hei, Zack. Minullahan on yksi toive jäljellä, eikö olekin?" Cloud keskeytti.

"Niin on", Zack näytti kiemurtelevan. Aihe oli jotain, mitä hän ilmeisesti halusi vältellä. Se ei varmaankaan ollut helppoa vaihtaa aina isäntää.

"Tiedäthän..." Cloud piirteli ympyröitä pöytään sormenpäällään. "Haluaisin toivoa sinulle vapautta, jos se on mahdollista."

Zackin silmät laajenivat ja hän tuijotti ensin suoraan Cloudia, sitten tämän ympyräkekkereitä pöydän pinnalla.

"Toivoisit muistiasi takaisin sen sijaan, söpöläinen", ehdotti Zack hiljaa.

"Miksi toivoisin? Se palaa ajallaan ja jos ei palaa, minulla ei ole hätää", Cloud kohautti harteitaan.

Zackin kasvoille levisi leveä virne ja hän ryntäsi antamaan Cloudille kunnon karhunhalauksen.

Cloud vastasi haukkomalla henkeä kultakalamaisesti ja työntämällä Zackia kauemmas.

"Hani, jos Sephyn kanssa jokin menee pieleen, olen valmis suhteeseen kanssasi", Zack vakuutti pidellen Cloudia käsistä ja kumartumalla kosimisasentoon. "Olet ihanin näkemäni ihminen! Ainakin sen edellisen jälkeen!"

"Zack", Cloud nauroi ja kiskoi käsiään vapaaksi. "En usko, että se toimisi meidän välillämme."

"Toimisi mikä?" keittiön ovensuulta kuului Sephirothin ääni. Herra Nukun Iltapäivään Asti oli vihdoinkin suvainnut raahautua ylös sängystä.

Sephiroth seisoi ovella ylisuuret pyjamanpöksyt yllään ja haroi pörröisiä hiuksiaan. Hän oli ollut oikeassa, Cloudilla oli ollut keittiössä seuraa höpötyksen määrästä päätellen.

... mies muistutti liian paljon sitä Cloud-kloonin kanssa paennutta mustahiuksista pelleä. Ja hetkinen, Cloud oli luopunut kipseistään? Ja keittiössä tuoksui ihmeellisen hyvältä, uunissa näytti olevan jotakin.

Mutta kuka tuo vieras varasmies hänen keittiössään teki, polvistuneena hänen Cloudinsa eteen?

"Söpöläinen tässä kärsi syvästi, koska ei kyennyt kunnolla tulkitsemaan tätä kakkureseptiä, joten hän kutsui minut apuun, ja minulle tuli kramppi jalkaan ja täytyi venytellä", mies selitti sulavasti ja ojensi kättään Sephirothille. "Olen Zack, ja olen oman itseni herra (niin kuin että minulla ei ole isäntää)."

"Um. Sephiroth." Sephiroth vastasi jäykästi ja loi Cloudiin katseen 'tästä puhutaan vielä'.

"Mutta, koska minua ei enää tarvita, enkä ole kytköksissä teihin millään lailla (niin kuin että kumpikaan teistä olisi isäntäni), voinkin varmaan jättää teidät nauttimaan illasta ja toisistanne, pitäkää hauskaa!" Zack jatkoi ja iski silmää yhtäpuolisesti molemmille ja loikki ulos paukauttaen ulko-oven järkyttävällä voimalla takaisin kiinni.

* * *

"Hei, katso, tähdenlento!" Cloud osoitti taivaalle toisella kädellään ja toisella roikkui kiinni Sephirothissa. "Toivo nopeasti!"

_Toivottavasti Cloudin muisti ei ikinä palaisi ja voisin ottaa puoli vuotta lisää erikoislomaa_, Sephiroth huomasi ajattelevansa laiskasti, ja kietoi oman kätensä Cloudin ympärille.

_Kunpa Sephiroth avaisi pornokanavansa lukituksen tai edes kertoisi sen salasanan_, Cloud hymyili itsekseen.

Zackin suruksi jouluaattona ei pahemmin kähmitty, eikä edes joululomalla, eikä sen jälkeenkään pitkään aikaan.

Jenovalta tuli jouluaamuna ihastunut puhelu, yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan hän kysyi Sephirothilta, mistä poika oli tiennyt hankkia juuri playstationin. Sephiroth vilkaisi selkänsä taakse, varmistaen ettei Cloud ollut lähettyvillä, ja ryösti koko idean omiin nimiinsä, saaden Jenovan ihastelemaan oman poikansa älykkyyttä vielä entisestään.

Koska Zack ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta ja hän ei kyennyt pitämään näppejään erossa mistään kauniista, pian Zack ja Aerith seurustelivat. Sephiroth piti ajatusta hivenen pöyristyttävänä; Aerith olisi ansainnut jotakin paljon parempaa kuin takkutukkaisen pellen. Mutta sitten taas, jos liitto piti Zackin erossa heidän keittiöstään (johon tällä oli ollut paha tapa aina ilmaantua herkkujen toivossa), olkoon suhde siunattu.

* * *

Eräänä iltana...

"Hei Cloud?"

"Mhm?" Cloud kysyi yhtä joulusta jäänyttä tikkaria imeskellen ja nosti katseensa dekkaristaan Sephirothiin.

"Löysin roskiksesta kipsisi."

Jäätävä hiljaisuus.

"Ne jotka olivat jalassasi ja kädessäsi vielä viikko sitten."

Cloud nousi istumaan ja mittasi mielessään matkaa ulko-ovelle.

"Ja joidenka pitäisi olla yhä jalassasi ja-"

Cloud ei jäänyt odottamaan syytteen lukua loppuun asti vaan ampaisi ovelle, välttäen vain täpärästi Sephirothin nopeat refleksit ja kamppaamisyrityksen.

"Ja miksei sairaalasta ikinä kutsuttu sinua takaisin, edes tarkastukseen?!" Sephiroth karjui pinkoessaan vikkelän pojan perään.


End file.
